Les yeux fermés OS
by Esirolf
Summary: Adrien, Marinette et leurs amis ont un exercice de confinement au collège et doivent passer la nuit là-bas. Nuit qui réservera bien des surprises.


-Nous allons faire un exercice de confinement.

La voix de Damoclès résonna dans la salle de classe de Melle Bustier.

Max leva aussitôt la main. « Et ça consiste en quoi exactement Monsieur ? »

-Ca consiste à faire comme si, par mesure de sécurité, vous deviez rester confiner dans le collège pour la nuit.

Cette fois, ce fût à Adrien de lever la main et de dire d'une voix morne et triste ; Monsieur, je ne crois pas que mon père voudra bien me laisser dormir ici.

Mais Mme Bustier répondit d'une voix douce : L'exercice de confinement est obligatoire, nous nous sommes arrangé avec votre père qui a accepté que vous dormiez ici ce soir.

Caline Bustier ne précisa pas les innombrables consignes de sécurité dont M. Agreste l'avait assommé, elle n'avait guère envie que son élève se sente espionné. Elle gardera un œil sur lui évidemment comme sur tout les autres.

Si cette réponse ravit Adrien qui fit un check de contentement avec Nino sous le regard émerveillé de sa voisine de derrière, elle provoqua en revanche une crise d'hystérie chez une certaine blonde fille du maire.

Elle s'égosillait tellement que seuls certains mots étaient compréhensibles dont « Scandaleux... Hors de question... Bande de bouseux... Brosse à cheveux... Appel à mon père... »

Mais M. Damoclès mit fin à toutes ses jérémiades : « Melle Bourgeois, M. Agreste lui-même n'a pas réussi à obtenir de faveur pour dispenser son fils de cet exercice, je ne pense donc pas que vous y arriverez non plus. De plus, c'est M. le Maire qui décide de l'emploi du temps des exercices de confinement, il sait donc parfaitement que vous en avez un ce soir et si il n'avait pas voulu que vous y participiez il vous aurait prévenu à l'avance. »

Chloé devint si rouge de colère que la moitié de la classe crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer sur place. Alya se pencha vers Marinette avec un sourire, « Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne lui ait rien dit, elle aurait débarqué ici avec trois valises sinon. »

Les deux amies pouffèrent avant d'écouter M. Damoclès qui donnait les dernières consignes. 

oOo 

Et c'est ainsi que tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans le gymnase à la fin des cours.

Une collation fût apporter des cuisines du self et tout le monde s'attabla en un joyeux pique-nique.

Adrien, Nino, Alya et Marinette mangeait ensemble.

-C'est un des repas les plus joyeux que j'ai fait depuis longtemps, dit le blond en prenant un sandwich.

-A..Ah oui ?

Marinette rougit en sentant le regard d'Adrien sur elle et se sentit encore plus mal quand il lui répondit qu'il mangeait seul la plupart du temps.

-Dé..Désolée...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Marinette, sourit Adrien, et puis je suis vraiment heureux de partager ce repas avec vous. 

oOo 

Enfin, vînt l'heure de se coucher.

-Et n'oubliez pas, vous êtes en condition d'exercice de confinement, dit Mme Bustier d'une voix forte, faites comme si c'était vraiment le cas.

Nino et Adrien revenaient vers les filles avec chacun deux sacs de couchage sous les bras quand ils entendirent l'annonce de leur professeur.

-Hey mec, si faut faire comme si il y avait un danger à l'extérieur, il faut qu'on fasse dormir les filles entre nous deux. Pour les protéger tu comprends.

Adrien hocha la tête tandis qu'Alya se rapprochait de son petit ami en riant.

-Tu nous prend pour de faibles femmes ?

Nino rougit en bafouillant « Maisnonmaispasdutoutc'estpascequejevoulaisdire. » avant de respirer un grand coup. « C'est par galanterie, je sais très bien que ma copine est la meilleure. » Il ponctua sa phrase avec un clin d'oeil en direction de la dite petite amie.

Les 4 amis installèrent donc leurs sacs de couchage dans un coin du gymnase.

Marinette se retrouvait entre Adrien et Alya, vu que Nino et Alya voulaient dormir côte à côte.

Notre héroïne n'arrivait pas à se décider si c'était le plus merveilleux ou le plus stressant jour de sa vie.  
Une fois dans son sac de couchage, Tikki sortit discrètement de la bourse pour venir câliner la main de sa porteuse pour la rassurer.

Marinette sourit et, voyant Adrien s'installer à côté d'elle, rougit légèrement.

Elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs de n'avoir pas encore vu Chloé débarquer pour tout gâcher, mais celle ci était bien trop occupée à pester que ce n'était pas digne de son rang de dormir par terre pour se préoccuper d'autre chose.

Une fois tous les élèves installés, les professeurs éteignirent les lumières et les 4 amis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

Tous ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. 

oOo 

Marinette rêvait qu'elle combattait un akuma, le combat était violent, il fallait qu'elle recule, vite, plus vite. Soudain, son dos heurta quelque chose, enfin plutôt quelqu'un vu le bras qui s'enroulait autour d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Son partenaire l'avait rattrapé tant de fois et inversement, qu'elle reconnaitrait ses bras entre mille..

Elle sentit la main de son coéquipier se poser sur sa hanche pour la stabiliser. Elle sourit.

-Chaton... 

oOo 

Adrien fût réveillé par un corps atterrissant contre son torse. Son bras s'enroula autour par reflexe tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour découvrir Marinette contre lui. Elle avait dû faire un rêve sacrément agité car elle était complètement sorti de son sac de couchage et avait atterri à moitié dans le sien vu qu'il l'avait laissé ouvert.

Adrien sourit en regardant sa camarade puis réalisant qu'il avait encore son bras autour d'elle, il rougit. Son cœur battait étrangement. Il posa sa main sur la taille de son amie guettant un mouvement mais elle se contenta de soupirer.

-Chaton...

Adrien arrêta de respirer, est ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

Il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Marinette d'une voix tremblante, « Ma...Ma Lady ? »

En soupirant un nouveau « chaton », Marinette se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

Le cœur d'Adrien battait la chamade, ce n'était pas possible, il rêvait, sa Lady ne pouvait pas être si proche de lui, il ne pouvait pas être SI stupide de ne pas l'avoir reconnu tout de suite.

Il ramena une mèche de cheveux de Marinette derrière son oreille et il devait se rendre à l'évidence que si, il était SI stupide. La boucle d'oreille ronde, noire, exacte réplique du miraculous de la coccinelle, ornant le lobe de Marinette, était là pour le lui prouver.

Adrien se mordait la lèvre, elle dormait après tout, il ne risquait pas grand chose.

Il se pencha à nouveau pour murmurer à l'oreille de sa partenaire « Ma Lady, je t'aime. »

Comme il s'y attendait, Marinette fronça les sourcils et son petit nez.

Mais par contre, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que sa réponse soit le plus beau moment de sa vie.

-Chaton... Je t'ai déjà dit que celui que j'aime c'est Adrien...

Le cœur du blond explosa. Alors si sa Lady le repousse depuis tout ce temps, c'est que Marinette est amoureuse d'Adrien donc de lui.

Il serra Marinette dans ses bras et il s'endormit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, d'un sommeil paisible. 

oOo 

Marinette commençait à s'éveiller, elle avait fait de drôles de rêves, elle avait été dans les bras de Chat Noir dans beaucoup de ceux-ci.

Elle commençait à remuer quand elle sentit un bras se resserrer autour d'elle et une voix ensommeillée lui grogner à l'oreille « Ma Ladyyyyy... Sommeil... »

Marinette se figea complètement et une lumière rouge semblait clignoter dans son cerveau « GRILLEE ! GRILLEE ! GRILLEE ! »

Elle se força à respirer doucement, comment avait-elle pu finir dans les bras de Chat Noir ?

Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait, elle n'était pas transformée, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que le bras qui l'entourait n'était pas recouvert de cuir noir non plus, par contre, à son annulaire, luisait une chevalière... Le miraculous de Chat Noir...

Elle ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque d'akuma cette nuit. Si ? Non, non, elle était certaine que non. Elle rouvrit les yeux. La preuve elle était toujours dans le gymnase du collège.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que les vêtements de son partenaire lui était familier et

qu'elle se souvint de la veille, elle avait dormi entre Alya et … 

oOo 

Adrien finit par se réveiller complètement en entendant la respiration précipitée de Marinette.

-Tu sais que tu as une manie adorable en dormant ? La taquina le blond

-Ah...Ah ouiiii ? Qu... quoi ?

Adrien sourit, « Tu parles. »

Marinette devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu raconter ?

Adrien caressa tendrement les cheveux de Marinette avant de raconter.

-Tu devais faire un rêve chat-crément agité parce que tu t'es jeté contre moi -Marinette fit une moue bizarre mi-désabusée mi-gênée- et là, tu as dit « Chaton »... Tu m'as reconnu même en dormant, quand je te dis qu'on est félin pour l'autre Buguinette.

La grimace de sa Lady le fit rire.

-Et après, il s'est passé le plus beau moment de ma vie, je t'ai dit je t'aime et tu m'as répondu que je savais très bien que tu aimais Adrien. Rassures moi, ma Lady, tu ne connais bien qu'un seul Adrien ?

Le rougissement de sa camarade ainsi que son marmonnement « Oh non, je n'ai quand même pas dit ça » lui suffit.

Avec des gestes doux, il entreprit de retourner Marinette face à lui, ce qui n'était pas simple vu que la demoiselle avait caché son visage dans ses mains en marmonnant.

Il finit par y arriver et Marinette se trouvait à présent blotti contre son torse face à lui.

Adrien caressait tendrement les cheveux de Marinette, il n'arrivait pas à en croire sa chance pour une fois, Ladybug, Marinette était dans ses bras et elle ne le repoussait pas.

-Je suis tellement content que ça soit toi...

Marinette sursauta en levant les yeux vers Adrien, surprise, il la couvait du regard et son cœur fit un drôle de looping.

-Tu n'es pas trop déçu ?

-Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux tu veux dire ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on se connaissait sans le masque mais là, je me sens stupide, quand je t'ai dit que tu étais notre Ladybug du quotidien... Je ne comprend pas comment je n'ai pas pu faire le rapprochement... Tu es si belle, si lumineuse, si généreuse, si...

Une Marinette rougissante l'interrompit d'un baiser avant de replonger le visage dans ses mains en se demandant comment elle avait pu oser faire ça.

Adrien écarquillait les yeux avec un sourire benêt sur le visage, la fille de ses rêves venait de l'embrasser...

Sa petite bulle éclata quand il entendit des chuchotements autour d'eux. 

oOo 

-Elle l'a fait ! Elle l'a fait !

-Ah ben enfin c'est pas trop tôt !

-AHAHAH ! C'est Marinette qui l'a embrassé la première, tu me dois 5€ !

-Mais c'est Adrien qui a initié le truc..

-Nop Kim, ça compte pas, aboule mes 5€

Leurs camarades étaient en train de les espionner « discrètement ».

Adrien toussota.

-Humhum... Ca serait possible d'avoir un peu d'intimité ou vous voulez filmer peut-être ?

Alya brandit son téléphone d'un air ravi avant que Nino ne l'entraine plus loin en riant suivi de leurs camarades. 

oOo 

Adrien se pencha vers sa partenaire, lui releva le menton et l'embrassa.

-Depuis le temps que j'attendais chat.

Marinette rit et lui donna une petite tape.

-Miaouch ma ladyyy...

-C'est pour avoir brisé le moment romantique avec tes jeux de mots.

Le reproche était démenti par la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus.

-Si tu veux du romantisme sans être interrompu par nos amis, je te propose un rendez-vous ce soir au sommet de la tour Eiffel.

Marinette sourit.

-J'y serais chaton.


End file.
